The hidden warrior
by Adria Tryst
Summary: yeah its another one of those 'what would happen if the dbz gang came here?' except it has some twists! O who cares just read the damn thing!
1. The boy at the park

Disclaimer: I own no peoples in this story, because the ones you don't recognize are real people I know. Please nobody sue me, I have no money what so ever.

  
  
  


A hidden warrior: Generation One

  
  
  


Bulma had just finished a new invention she called the portal machine, "Trunks do you wanna try it out first, or do you want me to?" Bulma grinned at Trunks look of total disbelief at her. "You're gonna actually test that thing with people" Trunks asked her incredulously, "I've already sent through a rat and a dog, with heart monitors and cameras attached to them, and nothing has happened to them, that world through the portal is much the same as our world, just not so much destruction" Bulma replied evenly. "Ok" Trunks replied reluctantly "I'll go". As Trunks stepped through the portal, something terribly wrong happened.

Caryn woke suddenly to her annoying alarm clocks "MEEP! MEEP! MEEP!" She reluctantly dragged herself out from under her vivid scarlet conforter to roll over and slap the snooze button, she rolled out of bed and trudged down the hall past her older sister Allison's room, to note that she was up and curling her hair and looking at herself in the mirror, practicing what to say to her newly acquired boyfriend Zack Hall who is captain of the wrestling team, he had just been named the hottest guy in school by the Golden Highschool's school paper, it wasn't like he didn't deserve the title, with his short spiked blond hair, his broad shoulders and powerful arms, his face was beautiful with its small broad nose, his smooth arched eyebrows and blue eyes. He would also fit the award for the dumbest boy in school too Caryn thought wryly to herself. She walked past her brother Johnny's room to see him still asleep which didn't surprise her at all, he barely went to school any way, he always hung out with his stupid little stoner friends and got high all day. Caryn finally got to the bathroom and saw her reflection in the huge mirror that covered most of the wall, Caryn wasn't one of those beauties who flashed it about every where, she had long strait black hair, with a small strait nose, and black perfectly arched eyebrows, in reality, Caryn was a mini image of her older sister, in every way except for her eyes, instead of the common brown eyes which ran in her family she had brilliant dark green eyes with long thick lashes which shaded them. Though Caryn and her sister looked the same, they dressed completely different, instead of Allison's traditional 'tighter the cloths the better' attitude Caryn normally wore a baggy sweat shirt or a baggy black or white T- shirt, with black or blue slightly baggy jeans. She didn't like flaunting around her looks because she was painfully shy around everybody but her family and friends.

After getting out of the shower and getting yelled at by little stoner Johnny, Caryn went to her room and got dressed into her regular black sweatshirt, and a pair of blue jeans, she put her hair up in a sloppy bun with a simple ink pen, then grabbed her book bag and headed out the door, hoping she wouldn't miss the bus and have to get nagged by Allie again for having to get a ride with her. As she started down her street she was unfortunate enough to run into Mrs.Coulter, the crazy lady of the neighborhood, today Mrs. Coulter stood in her front yard wearing a pink flowery nightgown and watering her lawn with the non-running hose, and was mumbling under her breath how the Angel of death is coming, and he's going to destroy the earth. Caryn waved to her lightly and said good morning gaining a slight nod of Mrs.Coulter's head in response.

As Caryn approached her buss stop she was met by her best friend Kimberly VanDuyn, who had blond hair and made Caryn laugh at her outlook on life, Kimmy looked at everything with a fondness and complete blissful image, like nothing could be better in life then just being alive` "Good morning!" Kimmy chirped in her almost annoying bird-like voice, "Whatcha doooin" "What does it look like I'm doin, I'm walkin to flippen school," Caryn replied to her cheerful voice with a sardonic smooth voice while trying not to burst into a broad grin. As the girls approached the bus stop they were met by there highly hyper friend Jeffery Lakey who with brown hair that always falls into his sea gray eyes, he looked like he always laughed,(which he did) "She has arrived, the princess of my heart, my one desire, the lovely Caryn!" Jeff greets them with his normal essence of terrible flattery that he takes turns teasing Kimmy and her about. "Hey Jeff, what's up?" she casually asks him, "Oh nothing much, just waiting painfully for this living hell called school to end." Jeff says this in a light airy voice lined with grimness, "Oh come on, we only have 3 days till the year is over then we become the big people in highschool." Caryn says this with a blissful look on her face, all three of them say in the same dreamy voice "Seniors". They were snapped out of their dream like state by the big yellow piece of crap the school called a bus and the "Sit the hell down!" greeting from their buss driver Ms.Kaminsky. She was an older woman with greying hair and who was way overweight, but always called the freshmen kids on the bus fat little S.O.B's. 

As the buss pulled into the parking lot of Golden Highschool Caryn was able to marvel at how well the school looked like a sweet little place when really it was as Jeff often called it 'The hell with no exit'. Once again Caryn was jerked out of her marveling by Jeff, "Come on lovely, it's time to attend the hell with no exit once again." with that he went his separate way to his first class which was American History with the dreaded Mrs. Emsminger, while Kimmy and Caryn went to their lockers then went to their Algebra Class with the very strange, but cheerful Mrs.Mangle, who had short blond hair and was pleasantly plump in looks. After and grueling session of algebra which neither of them understood in the least, the two girls went to their Language arts class which was taught by a very buoyant woman by the name of Ms.Thatcher, who gave the girls a warm smile and began the class by shaking her wrists to make the many bangles on them to jangle merrily. After receiving homework which included reading seven chapters in the book 'To Kill a Mocking Bird', they both decided to skip going to access and just have a longer lunch instead, outside the school Caryn and Kimmy met up with a group of friends consisting of Jeff, of course, Hollie Fraser, who was very tall at six feet two inches, and curly hair that added another four inches to her height, and a girl that was Hollie's direct opposite, Renne Willard, who was very short and tiny with long strait brown hair, but whatever she lacked in size, she made up for in energy, Jeff always referred to her as 'the hamster on speed', they also met up with their very weird, but down to earth friend Elizabeth Greene, who had long thin dark brown hair, and always had a look of boredom on her face except when something really got her excited. As the group of friends headed to lunch, Caryn turned around to see a figure disappear behind a nearby car; Caryn shivered, and felt that someone was watching her all through lunch.

  
  


A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or I will tare out my hair and they will put me in a nice padded room with a nice white jacket.


	2. Fighting and food

Disclaimer: I own no peoples in this story, because the ones you don't recognize are real people I know. Please nobody sue me, I have no money what so ever.

  
  
  


A hidden warrior: Generation One

  
  


After getting back from lunch and dragged through Science, Spanish, and Band Practice. Caryn and her group of friends met up after school and decided to meet up later that night at Caryn's house to hang out, if her mom didn't mind too much. When Caryn got home she immediately went down to her room, sat down at her oak writing desk that she had convinced her mom to buy her earlier that year and pulled out her huge mound of homework and a pencil. She was in the middle of doing the never ending algebra problems when she suddenly felt a chill go down her spine, she quickly spun around just in time to see a shadow pass across her window, 'now this is really giving me the creeps!' Caryn decided to put aside her stack of homework for a little bit and go upstairs, when she went up stairs she walked into the kitchen to find her mother Dawn doing her daily Wuzzles out of the newspaper, like she has done for the past seventeen years since Caryn was born, "Oh, hello honey, how was your day at school?" Caryn replied with the same dry voice she always use when she answered that daily question "How good can school get, well I guess it was alright for a Monday." Caryn dug in the fridge for something quick and simple to eat before finally deciding on an orange and going up into the living room to vedge out on the couch and watch cartoons, while her mom continued her Wuzzles and eventually picked up a book to read. "Oh, yah, mom can some of my friends come over to hang out around four today?" Caryn yelled down to her, just remembering it, "They always do" her mom called in a voice that told you she was occupied with something else at the moment and didn't want to be bothered right then. The next couple of hours till four Caryn spent watching the Looney Toons and some anime shows.

"I cant believe you like these type of shows," Jeff complained as he came in and saw Caryn's lying down on the couch and watching Dragon Ball Z, "It's a good quality show so don't hassle me about it or I'll whip out some *Goku moves on you," Caryn replied as she stuck up her fists acting like she's going to fight him. "No doubt you couldn't or anything, I'm sure you could." Jeff said this while pushing Caryn's legs off the couch and sitting next to her and currently becoming absorbed in the cartoon. Kimmy, Hollie, Elizabeth, and 'hamster on speed showed up around four-thirty, and like always, all of them just sat on the couch and vedged out on the new favorite cartoon for about an hour. When DBZ was over they all decided to go for a walk to avoid Allie and her 'dumb dumb' boyfriend. As the friends went out side they saw one of their enemies watching them from across the street, Trent Vincellette was the groups biggest rival, Caryn and Trent grew up together, and used to go out before Trent started getting mad at all the time Jeff and her spent together, after a huge fight, and Caryn kicking him out, he spent his time trying to make Caryn's life a living hell. 'I bet he was the one watching me in my room earlier today, the sick fuck, he's probably still in love with me'. Caryn thought to herself as she glared at him across the street. She should probably be the one still in love with him, with his shoulder length black hair, and his coal black eyes, he was the picture of a god, the only thing that gave him the look of a human was his nose which was now slightly crooked from getting it broken by Caryn, when Caryn's mom heard about it she asked Caryn what had happened and all Caryn said was, "he got me mad so I gave him what he deserved." Jeff rubbed his small button nose and mentioned something about not getting it broken by a girl like some people did, just loud enough for Trent to overhear. Trent made a rude gesture at them and went inside his own small green house. As the friends all walked down the street talking about nothing in particular they stopped at a park to see a strange boy leaning against the pole that held the swings watching them, he was about the same age as Caryn and her friends, except that his eyes were a perfect clear blue, his hair was a strange violet color that was almost white that hung just a little past his ears and kept falling into his eyes, he was well muscled and was wearing a black tank shirt with loose black pants that tied at the waste, Caryn had the sudden earge to run her hands through his hair at that moment, the strangest thing of all was the sense of power that hung around the boy, their was also a sense of familiarity about him. Caryn's friends, changing their minds about hanging out at the park turned to walk away. Caryn reluctantly turned to fallow, she looked back over her shoulder when she felt a little flutter of something in her stomach, what she saw made her heart skip, the youth smiled at her before turning and walking away. Caryn and her friends decided to hike the mountain that lies in front of Caryn's neighborhood. Caryn soon forgot about the youth at the park.

Trunks sensed the power immediately when the group of youths around his age approached the park where he had come out of the portal, he had no idea what happened after he stepped through the portal, one minute he saw his mother running from operation deck to operation deck, the next thing he knew, he was watching her through a hole in space that was growing smaller by the second, the last thing she yelled to him was "Hold on Trunks! Hold on!"

That had happened six months ago, since then Trunks had found out that he was in a country called The United States of America, and he was in a town called Golden in the state of Colorado. He had found a job at the local restaurant called Burger King; he had even found a small apartment that he could barely afford, and things were much different for him than he was used to. The whole time he had been here, he had been sensing for aliens or stronger being than the average human, until now. He had faintly sensed something or someone that was different from all the other humans, except he couldn't locate it by their ki. He finally found out that that it was a her, and a very pretty her to add onto it. When the group of youths appeared from around the bend he sensed the strange power that was emanating from it. When they saw him, they immediately decided to go somewhere else, Trunks deliberately flared his ki to see if it got a reaction, sure enough, the girl with long black hair and emerald green eyes, turned her head to look at him. Trunks couldn't help himself, he broke into a broad grin, he wasn't alone after all. 

Caryn couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her all through the hike up the mountain. As always she was the first one up the mountain, and as always she had to wait for all her friend for about forty-five minutes before they were all together at the top. "Did you see that weird guy?" Kimmy asks with a wrinkled nose, "It's not like he wasn't just gorgeous, he just gives me the creeps. What about you Caryn?" Caryn who was staring off into space thinking about that stange guy and that weird fluttery feeling she got right before she turned around to see him smiling at her. "What- oh the guy with purple hair, yah he gave me the creeps." Caryn replied absently, thinking about that soft lavender hair and those ice blue eyes. "She likes him" Jeff stated, looking at her facial expression, the others joined in "definitely," "majorly" and Kimmy's "Yup". "I do not like him, I don't even know his name for gods sake!" Cayn replied incredulously. "You do too like him" chirped in Renne, " can tell by the look on your face, you got that same face when you saw Jackass for the first time," (Jackass is Renee's name for Trent.) Caryn gave up and put her head in her hands turning bright red. "All I can say is, you better be careful with him, I get the feeling he's dangerous." Hollie put in her words of caution, like any time they thought of something. "Yah, he gives me the major hibby-jeebies" Elizebeth put in shuddering. The group of kids sat in silence while watching the sun go down in brilliant pinks, blues, and violets. They were un-aware of the threat who had fallowed them up, watching them, waiting for his chance to strike.

As the group split up to go home, darkness was well upon them, "See ya Caryn," all her friends called as one by one they went their separate ways. As Caryn walked down her dark road, she kept thinking about the purple haired youth, "I just cant get him outa my head" she said to herself while shaking her head in an attempt to clear it of her unrational thoughts about the pale haired youth, to no avail. Finally she stopped all together, closing her eyes and sighing as an image of the boy with those deep ice blue eyes showed up behind her closed lids. When she opened her eyes, she jumped when she saw Trent standing in front of her, she hadn't even heard him come over, "What do you want Trent?" Caryn asked him in a sour voice, "What do you think I want," he answered her question with a sly grin. Caryn, more than a little suspicious peered at him closely before saying in a bored voice, "If you're just going to play your stupid immature games with me Trent, get out of my way." "I don't think that's going to happen," Trent said in an amused voice, an evil grin spreading across his face. Caryn made to walk past him, he calmly stepped in front of her, she tried going the other way, once again, he blocked her way. "Get out of my way now!" she growled at him in a deadly voice, "or else," "Or else what, you'll break my nose again! Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Trent said this in a light mocking tone with steel underlying it. "OK," Caryn said with a grin, and with that her hand shot out ready in a fist to connect with flesh, Trent calmly caught it grinning. Caryn stood there in shock, her eyes bulging, they looked like they were going to pop out of her head, she quickly recovered and tried to pull her hand free. Trent held it fast, then he started squeezing, Caryn heard her nuckles crack inadvertently, she tried wrenching her hand away as the pain grew, Trent's knuckles weren't even white, by the look on his face, he could have been idly watching fish swimming in a pond from the expression on his face. Except if that were true he would be watching the fish being eaten one by one by a hungry cat, his eyes had a crazy gleam to his eyes, and they were slightly glazed. By this time Caryn was more than a little afraid by now. "Let me go Trent, or you'll live to regret it!" she snarled at him. With that he let go of her hand and backhanded her, she literally flew of her feet, she landed a couple of yards away on some persons lawn. She lay there a second trying to get her bearings, before what he had done sunk in. "You hit me!" she said in a flat almost humored voice, "You actually hit me!" now there was anger and shock lacing her voice, "you actually had the balls to hit me!" she practically screamed at him. She calmly got up and walked slowly over to him. He stood there smirking at her, but as she came closer he saw that deadly determination in her eyes, and uncertainty flickered in his eyes. "That was a big mistake." She said it in a flat dangerous hiss. With that she slammed her fist into his jaw as hard as she could, sending him flying at least twice as far as she had when he had hit her. "Like the taste of your own medicine?" she asked him, a cruel grin on her face. Trent lay there lying on his back, shaking his head, trying to clear it. Caryn walked over to him planning on kicking him while he was down, but as she swung her foot back to deal the painful blow Trent's hand shot out so fast she didn't even see it till it was firmly latched onto her ankle. With one yank, Caryn's feet were yanked out from under her. The last thing she saw were her own feet, before she hit her head on a large rock, she passed out as a great roaring filled her ears.

Trunks was flying to his small apartment when he felt that strange girls ki again, this time, much stronger though. He stopped abruptly, he flew directly over where she was to she another black haired figure pull Caryn's feet out from under her, when she fell and ceased moving, he went down a little closer, to see clearly. He saw that the black haired figure was a young man looking to be about the same age as the black haired girl. Suddenly he saw the young man raise his palm so it pointed directly at the unconscious girl lying on the pavement. A gigantic ki blasted from his hand, heading strait for the girl. Blurring, Trunks placed himself directly in front of the unconscious girl, bracing himself for the blast. It was stronger than he expected, much stronger. Trunks was pushed back by the blast to where his feet were right in front of the unconscious girls face. When the blast stopped, it had raised a cloud of dust, Trunks could barely see anything. When the dust finally settled, Trunks stood there looking at the young man who was at the moment whistling a little tune while walking away from the blast. Trunks threw as small ki blast, aiming just above the young man's shoulder. The blast singed the guy's hair as it went past, right before the blast was going to collide with a dark sleeping house, Trunks made it veer up out harmlessly into space. The young man whipped around and stared in shock at Trunks standing there with death in his eyes. 

Trent soon recovered from his shock, "Who are you? And what do you want with Caryn?" The Violet haired youth just stared at him with those deep cold eyes promised him a lot of pain if he wasn't careful. "I could ask the same to you." The pale haired youth stated in a dry voice. "I'm just taking care of some business, quite frankly I don't think it's any of your business." Trent replied in a cold clipped tone. The youth smiled at him, it was a cold tight smile, but there was something else too, there was contempt in it, like this youth knew something that Trent didn't. "Quite frankly, I think it is my business." The pale haired youth said. 

The two youths raced at each other, all you could see was a flurry of fists and feet going at each other. Just as abruptly as it began, the two youths separated each in fighting stance. Measuring each other.

Trunks knew he could end this very quickly, this guy wasn't at all as good as he acted like he was. This guy was reckless and tried to go as fast as he could, not caring if his blows landed or not. This would be a piece of cake. Trunks grin was grim and dangerous.

He was way over his head. This mysterious youth was way too good for him. He had to get out of this fight fast, but how was the question. Trent thought this over and over as he realized this guy wasn't an ordinary human being.

Trunks wasn't shocked when the strange youth took off running down the street with inhuman speed. Trunks was surprised however to find that his opponent couldn't fly. Trunks shook his head, all his enemies in his world could at least fly, this world was really different than his world. Trunks heard a slight moan behind him, he remembered the black haired girl. He crouched down, looking at the extent of her injuries; there was a slight bruise on her left cheek where he must have hit her. Trunks gently lifted her head to see that the back of her head was tacky with partially dried blood. Without a thought he picked her up in his arms and took to the air, and flew towards his apartment.

Caryn woke up with a pounding in her head like a hammer hitting an anvil. She slowly opened her eyes to see a white cracked ceiling, with a cobweb in every corner. This isn't my room, where am I? Caryn's head was spinning again; she was terribly confused and a little scared. She started to slowly try to sit up; she got as far as propping herself on one elbow before she had to stop to massage her temples. 'What I wouldn't give for and Advil right now' she thought wryly as she felt the back of her head where most of the pain seemed to be emanating from, her fingers connected with dried blood plastered to her scalp, her hair was a complete mess. She finally forced herself to sit up strait and take in her surroundings a little further. The room was practically empty except for the exceedingly ugly brown sofa she was sitting on and a small glass coffee table with a tiny T.V sitting on it. In the corner of the room was a tiny kitchen with a small seemingly broken fridge standing desolately across from an old dirty stove with an equally dirty teapot. There was a hall leading down to what looked like a tidy little bedroom with a bathroom a the side of it. The bathroom door abruptly opened, and Caryn found herself looking at the pale haired youth from the park. He was dressed only in a white towel that covered his lower waste, he was very finely muscled, with rich tan skin, he had an angular face with a small pointed nose, his face looked to be made of ice, like his deep blue eyes, his violet hair was disarrayed from the towel he had been drying it with. When he saw Caryn was awake, he just stared at her; finally after evidently remembering what he was wearing he reddened slightly and hurried into the back room. He was out again in only a matter of minutes; he was fully dressed in a white tank shirt and some slightly baggy jeans. "How does your head feel?" he asked Caryn in a slightly raspy yet clear deep voice. "My head feels like it's gonna explode, but other than that I feel fine," Caryn replied in a slightly sarcastic voice, "do you have any Advil or anything for this?" Caryn asked as she gently prodded the back of her head, "and do you think it would be alright if I used your shower to wash the blood off my head?" The youth replied immediately, "theres Advil in the cabinet and the showers all yours if you want it." Caryn nodded and went into the bathroom, she immediately found the Advil in the cabinet, it looked quite old like it had belonged to the last residents of the apartment, she swallowed the Advil then undressed and hopped in the shower. After finding a sponge under the sink she gently dabbed at the back of her head to get all the dirt and blood off it, then very painstakingly washed her hair. After that was done she got out and found a towel to dry her hair with, she then looked at the state of her clothes, both her pants and shirt were partially covered in dry blood, and dirt was all over them, these definitely wouldn't do. So she wrapped another towel around her and stepped into the hall, the purple haired guy was at the stove cooking something that smelled positively delicious, when he saw her, and what she had on, his cheeks slightly reddened and he looked down at the food he was cooking, "I'm sorry to bother you, but do you have any small clothes that would mabey fit me, mine are covered in blood and dirt?" Caryn asked politely. Once again that sense of familiarity struck her, but she quickly shook it out of her head, there was no way he could be him. "I think there might be a tank that would fit you, and some sweat pants in the bottom drawer in my room," the youth said this with out looking up once, Caryn grinned at how embarrassed he was as she went into the back room. The room was just as empty as the rest of the apartment, the only pieces of furniture in here were an old brass bed, and a large dresser with peeling paint. Caryn promptly checked the bottom drawer of the dresser and found a pair of sweats and a black tank shirt. She had to tie the string on the pants around her waste before they could stay up, and she had to roll up the legs thoroughly before she could walk without tripping, the tank looked like someone had cut some holes in a sheet and let her where it so she bundled the hem up and tied it in a not at the base of her back so it wouldn't be loose around the waste, and she tied knots at the shoulders so it wouldn't show so much cleavage. With the outfit done, she stepped out the door to see a table full of food.


	3. DAM TELEMARKETERS, and a cold shower

Disclaimer: I own no peoples in this story, because the ones you don't recognize are real people I know. Please nobody sue me, I have no money what so ever.

  
  
  


A hidden warrior: Generation One

Trunks was making breakfast when the girl got out of the shower with only a towel on her head and a towel around her body, he could see the curves that her sweatshirt and jeans thourgholy hid. He could have just stood there for all time, looking at her if it was his choice, he told her where to find some cloths when she asked if she could barrow them, after she had gone into dress, he finished a breakfast consisting of four plates of French toast, two plates of pancakes, a large plate of sausage, some eggrolls and a pitcher of orange juice, and he wasn't even close to done. When the black haired girl came out, she was wearing a black tank and some black sweats, all rolled up to make them smaller, the shirt was pulled tight across her chest and waste by knots in the back and at the shoulders, once again Trunks felt himself redden. 

Caryn was starving when she got out of the shower, the food was a very welcome site, she sat down at the table and waited politely for the pail haired youth to sit down across from her, when he did, they both started to shovel food into there mouths. Caryn had always been able to eat way more than anyone else in her family except for her father her mother always told her, Caryn had a different father than her sister and brother, that's where she supposes she got her green eyes. As Caryn and the pale haired youth slowed their eating, Caryn asked the youth a question that she was surprised she hadn't asked earlier, "Whats your name anyway?" once again that sense of familiarity sprung up insider her, "Trunks, and yours is?" this answer made Caryn choke on the piece of sausage she had been chewing, when she finally cleared her wind pipe she asked in a breathless voice, "Your kidding right?" The youth gave her a strange look then said, "No, why do you think I'm kidding." Caryn ignored the sharpness of his voice, "Is your mothers name Bulma?" Caryn braced herself for the answer saying over and over again in her head, Its just a cartoon, It's just a cartoon," Trunks eyes lit up, "yes, my mother is Bulma, do you know her? Do you know where she is?" Caryn started taking deep even breaths, trying to control her heart beat, which was beating against her chest so hard she swear it was going to crack a rib, finally, her vision started blacking out, she felt herself falling, then she blacked out.

Trunks saw the girl black out, he caught her before she could fall and hit the floor, he gently laid her down on the couch and tried to wake her up. He wondered why she blacked out after he said his mother was Bulma. He was partially confused and partially worried about it. As the girl woke up and looked at him he asked her what her name was, "Caryn, Caryn Lee" she answered dazedly. 

"You can't be Trunks, he's just a character on a cartoon show, he's not real," Caryn said this more to herself than to Trunks, "What are you talking about? How did you know my mother was Bulma." Trunks asked looking very confused and a little wary. "You are not Trunks, Trunks is a fictional character, he's not real!" Caryn yelled at him in panic. He yelled right back, "Of course I'm real, how can I prove to you that I am Trunks Brief?" Caryn took a deep breath to calm herself, she finally figured it out, he was probably one of those phsyco fans who made himself believe he was Trunks, she grinned at him, "If you really are the real Trunks, fly?" She told him that, unsure of what the answer would be, the fake Trunks looked at her confusedly, "Ok" with that, he stood up and levitated a couple of inches off the ground, causing the carpet flatten as if being blown by a fan.  
Caryn was speechless; she just sat there, eyes popping, and jaw hanging. Trunks grinned at her reaction, then remembered what she had said about him not being real. "Now do you believe that I'm the real trunks?" Trunks asked her seriously, she nodded, then a mischievous glow came to her eyes, a slow grin spread across her face. "I bet you're wondering how I knew your mom was named Bulma, huh?" she asked slyly, "Yah, that is on my top ten questions to ask you as soon as you stop passing out at everything that shocks you" trunks replied with a wide grin. "Hey, don't make fun of me, if you knew what I know, you'd be shocked too," Caryn laughed whiled punching him in the arm, she was surprised at how hard it was, for one instant their eyes locked, her bright green ones transfixed on his ice blue ones, as they came closer, Caryn was now close enough to feel his breath on her cheek. There lips met, the kiss was light and sweet, Trunks wrapped his hands around her waist gently and brought her against his chest, the kiss deepened, Caryn wrapped her arms around Trunks neck, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Trunks hands started moving on their own accord, he ran his hands through her silky ebony hair as their kiss deepened, so did their passion, Trunks laid Caryn on the bed while exploring her perfect body with his hands and first kissing her cheek then nibbling on her ear lobe, she moaned quietly while exploring his exquisite body, memorizing it. Trunks was kissing her neck and moving down her shoulder when the phone rang loudly. 

Trunks reluctantly stopped kissing her and stood up and got the phone, it was a telemarketer, he turned around after hanging up rudely on the salesman to see Caryn gathering up her things and putting on her shoes. Trunks went an grabbed one of his smaller jackets that he had bought with his weekly salary. He gently put it on her, tugging it strait. She smiled at him weekly, her eyes full of longing, just as he knew his were. "Don't go and try to get yourself killed again, I don't know if I'll be around to scare him off next time." He said with a loving smile. "I don't go out looking for trouble, trouble comes to me" Caryn said with a wry smile. Trunks gave her one last long passionate kiss before she walked out the door and down the street to the bus stop. After she was out of]

Sight, he leaned against the door, sighing heavily, before going to take a cold shower.

Caryn hurried to the bus stop, her heart was beating heavily, her breathing was heavy and her face was flushed. When she got on the bus she remembered that she hadn't been home all night, her mom would be frantic, she hurriedly took out her cell phone and called Kimmy, "Hello," Kimmy answered in a cheery voice, "Hey Kimmy, has my mom called you lately?" Caryn asked in an anxious voice, Kimmy replied in a slightly worried voice, "No why do you want to know?" Caryn let out a relieved sigh, "Ok, if she calls tell her I spent the night at your house, and that I'm in the shower, make sure you tell your mom too" Caryn said this because her stop was coming up, "I'll tell you every thing later Ok, bye." Caryn hung up and got off the bus to head towards Kimmy's house.

As Caryn knocked on Kimmy's front door, she was once again set back by the extravagance on the place, it was huge It was a new house that was built about two years ago, it had 10 bedrooms, and a both for every one. It was large and a ash gray, just like all the other huge houses on Kimmy's block. Caryn herd thumps and curses that were Kimmy coming down the stairs that led to the door, the door swung open to reveal a red faced and breathing hard Kimmy. "I'm dying to know where you've been all night, or should I say who were you with all night," Kimmy said with a giggle while leading Caryn up stairs to her upstairs bedroom. The room was decorated in green, and not just any green, bright green, her bed was green, her curtains were green, even her floor was green. Kimmy got the idea after watching the move 'Dr.Doolittle 2'. She thought the green room at the end was sooo cool, so she made her mom le her do all this stuff to her room. Caryn sat down in one of the many green beanbag chairs that were situated around Kimmy's room. Kimmy plomped down on the bed and looked at Caryn anxiously, when Caryn just looked at her Kimmy rolled her eyes in exasperation "sooo, who was it, tell me everything, I've got lots of time." Kimmy said with a rueful grin. Caryn laughed at her and started at the beginning, Kimmy quirked her eyebrow when Caryn told her about the fight between her and Trent. She was really shocked when Caryn told her who had rescued her, Caryn just left out the kiss that had taken place before she left, she also left out that Trunks was a cartoon character that was in the wrong world. Kimmy slightly deflated when she figured out that Caryn hadn't slept with Trunks, "You let a hotty like that walk away unscathed? I can't believe you, so if you don't want him, can I have him?" Kimmy said with a laugh, while ducking the bright green flying object that was thrown at her.

When Caryn got home, her mom gave her the 'You've got to be more responsible' lecture. Kimmy, having memorized it already, twiddled her thumbs and waited patiently for it to end, with a 'go to your room and think about what you've done wrong' thrown at her, Caryn didn't object to her mothers wishes. When Kimmy got to her room, she picked up her stereo and headed to the bathroom, she didn't need a shower, she just needed to relax. As she got dressed she caught the reflection of her back in the mirror, and stared at the small circular scar that was at the base of her back, her mother had always told her she had got it as a baby when she had a birth mark removed, but now Caryn started thinking otherwise, while she turned the shower on as hot as it could go, a million questions ran through her head. 

Why do I have green eyes when everybody else in my family has brown?

Who was my father?

Where did I really get that scar?

Questions like these ran through her head a million times over, by the time she got out of the shower, her mother was stomping furiously on the ceiling to make her get out. "Ok, Ok! I'm out already, you can stop your damned stomping!" Caryn yelled at the ceiling. She wrapped her hair in a towel, then herself as well. She walked down the hall to see her sister making out with her dumb ass boyfriend again. She ignored them, and went into her room, she shut the door and locked it, making sure she got no unwanted guests walking in on her dressing, that happened quite often in her house. She sat down on her leopard spotted bed and put her head in her hands, she finally made up her mind to ask her mom, and to make sure she got the whole truth, she was sick of living in a world of lies. After she got dressed, she went up stairs with a determined gleam in her eyes. She found her mother in her usual spot at the kitchen table doing her Wuzzles. Her mother looked up when she walked into the kitchen, smiled at her happily, already forgotten the lecture she had given Caryn earlier, then went back to her Wuzzles. "mom?" Caryn said in a determined voice, "I need to talk to you," her mother looked at her confusedly, "what about sweetie?" her mom asked, her voice full of concern at the look in Caryn's eyes. "I want you to tell me the truth about my dad." Caryn made it as a statement, not a question. "What about him honey?" her mother asked, starting to get suspicious of Caryn's intentions. "I want to know how he died first off." Caryn said in a 'and please don't lie to me' voice. "Well, he died in a fire like I've told you before," Caryn's mother said it in a confused voice, peering at Caryn carefully. "Mom. Please don't lie to me." Caryn said in a pained voice. Her mother sighed heavily, "Well I guess theirs no way to get around it, your father did not die in a fire, to tell the truth, he died in a fight." Caryn's mom slumped her shoulders and closed her eyes. "We're not talking about some bar fight that got out hand, huh" Caryn said wanting to slump her shoulders like her mother was doing now, "No, he died in a serious martial arts fight, and it was a fight he couldn't win either. Now is that all you wanted to know honey?" her mother asked with pain filled eyes that were begging her not to ask more. Caryn looked away from those eyes and asked her next question, "What was my father, and I'm not talking about 'well he was a good man, stuff, I want to know what he was, where was he from?" This question shocked her mother, who was clearly not expecting it. "well he was human of course" her mom said in an unsettled voice, "mom, I know that's not true, what was he?" Caryn said in a stern voice "I told.." "Mom." "He was hu.." "mom!" "He was……" "MOM!" Caryn's mother sighed heavily once again, "Ok, but don't freak out, I know you wont believe me, your father was a Sayin warrior." Her mom said this while slouching even lower in her chair, Caryn startled her strait by saying, " thought so." And walking out the door. 

As Caryn walked down the street, she was aware of everything around her. She was especially aware of Trent silently following her , she just strolled along and acted like she was going to Kimmy's house, when she got there she abruptly broke out into a run, as fast as she could go, she ran down the street at close to 50mph. She took a couple of sharp turns to make sure she lost Trent, then she headed off at a steady pace towards Trunks small apartment. When she was about a mile away from Trunks place, she was walking through a small grove of trees, to make the trip shorter when she heard a crunch of boots behind her, she spun around to meet her attacker, to find nobody there. As she turned around, she practically stepped into the punch that hit her square in the nose, she crashed through the tree that was behind her to land n the ground about ten feet away. She sat there a minute before opening her eyes to see Trent walking toward her with a crazy gleam in his eyes. On instinct, she got up quickly and braced herself for the next attack. He charged at her and hit her hard in the stomach, the breath went out of her, and she fell to her knees gasping for air, Trent hit her in the back of the head, and she flew to the ground. She painfully got up to face him, he had his hand up, palm facing her. She immediately crossed her arms across her chest, braced her feet, and ducked her head behind her arms, when the blast hit her, it was like being strapped to an electric fence, she fought for her life against the pain. 

Trunks was watching T.V when he heard two small knocks on his door, after a minute, he heard it again. He walked over and opened it to find Caryn, blood covering her entire body, there were burns and cuts from her head to her toes, the ends of her hair were singed off, Trunks knew immediately that all this damage had been caused by a ki blast, and a pretty powerful one too, it was a wonder she wasn't killed by it. Trunks caught Caryn as she collapsed, in a bloody heap in his arms. Trunks gently washed her and dressed her wounds, he trimmed off her singed hair, it was now just below the tops of her ears.

When Caryn woke up she immediately recognized Trunks apartment. She tried to call his name, but her throat was as dry as paper, and all that came out was a rough croak. After building up some spit, then swallowing it, she was able to whisper Trunks name. He came to her side immediately, when she saw him, she tried to smile, but hurt too much. Trunks eyes were filled with concern, and his voice was thick with it, "Who did this to you Caryn, whoever did this I'll make them pay, I promise." Caryn shook her head at this promise No, I want to beat him myself, let me have my revenge." Caryn's voice was barely a whisper, but underneath was hatred and rage at what had happened. "But, you don't even know how to fight, how are supposed to beat this guy?" Trunks asked confused. "You have to teach me, teach me everything, nomadder how long it takes, please Trunks, please teach me?" Caryn asked, her voice raspy, but a pleading look in her eyes. "But what about your family?" Trunks asked, knowing she had already made up her mind. "I'll leave them a note, telling them I'll be alright." Caryn whispered in a pained voice. Trunks hesitated before answering her question, "Well, I guess, but first you must get well. Trunks flew Caryn home after she had rested for awhile, and she had some of her strength back, then he decided to keep watch over her house, until she was ready to leave.

Caryn stayed home for a week after she was in the fight, she spent most of her time with her friends, and her mother, knowing they would take her leaving the hardest, when she was healthy and not wincing every time she took a step before she went outside one night and beckoned the person that had been watching her family for a week, Trunks glided down from the tree he had been sitting in, he caught her eyes with his and took her hands, "are you sure you want to do this?" Caryn took one last look at her sleeping household, then turned back to Trunks "yes, I left a note for each of my family, telling them that I was all right, and that I would be back when I was done with a certain task, I'm sure my sister and brother will be clueless about what I'm doing, but I think my mom will have a guess what I'm up to though."Caryn ducked her head going on in a lighter voice, "anyway, we better get going, before someone wakes up and sees us." Just at that moment, Trunks looked like he wanted to kiss her, but she turned away before she could get trapped in those beautiful blue eyes. Trunks silently waited for her to climb on his back before shooting off into the night. 

A/N: Please review


	4. Leaving

Disclaimer: I own no peoples in this story, because the ones you don't recognize are real people I know. Please nobody sue me, I have no money what so ever.  
  


A hidden warrior: Generation One

  
  


It felt like Caryn had been on Trunks back for hours already. The moon had sank into the west about an hour ago, and there were shades of pink in the sky. She hadn't had any sleep all night for fear of falling off. "Where are going anyway?" she asked Trunks, craning her neck trying to see his face in the dim light, "We're going to a place that I used to train in my world, it should be about the same geography, we'll be there in about an hour, for now try to get some sleep." Trunks replied, turning his head to look at her. "How the hell am I supposed to sleep, when I think I'm gonna fall off at any minute?" She asked him in a mocking incredulous voice. "Fine," Trunks said in a mischievous voice, right before he rolled over and she went flying down towards the fast oncoming ground, Caryn screamed as she drew closer to the ground, just as she was about to hit the ground she was caught in a pair of strong arms and flew rapidly away from the tree littered earth. She boxed Trunks ears when she had got her breath back and her heart slowed down to a normal pace, "What was that for?" he asked in a mock hurt voice, while trying not to grin. "You know damn well what that was for, you scared the hell out of me!" Caryn yelled at him, her cheeks flushed with irritation. "What, you said you couldn't sleep on my back, so I put you in my arms," Trunks replied in a soft voice, looking at her with soft eyes. It was impossible for Caryn to stay mad at him. So she just snuggled closer in response and fell into a deep sleep immediately.

Caryn awoke to sunlight shining brightly in her eyes, she opened them just to shut them immediately, for being blinded by the sun. She put her arm over her face to shield her eyes before sitting up and looking around. She was in a vast desert from what she could tell, there was sand doons stretching as far as the eye can see. She was sitting under a large tree which was the only vegetation in sight. The sun was directly over her, and it was scorching hot. She looked around for Trunks, but found him no where in site. She shrugged and got to her feet to stretch out her tired muscles. She walked over to the base of the tree to find a huge keg of water, and a bundle of dried food. She could tell her stay here would not be very confortable. 

When Trunks got back he brought back with him a huge dead animal that looked somewhat like a gazelle. Caryn looked at it doubtfully, all Trunks did was smile at her and drop it at her feet, his smile was not so pleasant, "Clean it, then skin it, its going to be a long time before you're going to be able to hunt for yourself." Caryn gaped at him in shock, before she shrugged and got out a knife she had brought with her, she would take what she was given without complaint, she was the one who asked him to train her. Now the problem was, how the heck are supposed to do this. After plenty of corrections by Trunks, Caryn got the hang of gutting and skinning animals. He taught her to hunt by day, and taught her to fight at night. I was going quite well in Caryn's opinion, the weather was grueling, they got massive sandstorms, and she had to be careful about her skin, she got sunburned terribly within the first week she was there. After that, she tanned a very dark brown. After about a month of getting beaten and bruised by Trunks by night, and getting bit and chased by animals that did not want to be killed by day, she came back to their camp at the huge tree to find Trunks waiting for her patiently. She went and sat next to him with a confused look on her face, he was usually out doing something about this time of day, what he did on his long trip, she had no idea. This had only happened twice, once to tell her to hide from a chopper that he had seen earlier in the day, and the other was to warn her about a massive dust storm coming her way. They sat in silence together before he finally spoke, "you must learn how to fly." At this, he looked at her with a slight grin excaping his cool appearance at her dropped jaw and wide eyes.

Trunks started her flying lessons the next day at dawn, she learned surprisingly fast for a 'semi-normal' as he called her. It only took her three days to learn. Trunks was amazed at how fast she was learning, she was getting close to his strength, if he wasn't a super Sayin, She was very powerful. Trunks had no idea she would get anywhere near this amount of strength. It also puzzled him a great deal, how can a human generate so much power? This had been one of Trunks biggest puzzlement's he was trying to figure out.

Trunks kept training Caryn as hard as he could, sparring with her till she couldn't even move let alone fly. She would always insist on her getting back on her own, so Trunks would leave, and Caryn would arrive at the camp about two days later. Trunks was having a harder and harder time trying not to show his feeling for her, they hadn't talked about that kiss as his apartment since it happened almost six months ago. He didn't know what would happen after she had finished her training. He was almost fearful of what she would do after she returned home.

Caryn got back to camp early one day with a huge water buffalo for dinner. When she got back to the camp, she wasn't surprised to find Trunks gone. She dismissed the worry that built up inside her whenever he wasn't near her, and dragged the carcass over to the small stream they used for butchering. When Caryn was about halfway through getting the hide of the dead animal, she felt the familiar funny feeling in her stomach that announced Trunks was near. She heard him land lightly and start walking over towards her. "When will dinner be done?" he asked, Caryn heard the smile in his voice, "After I'm finished gutting, skinning, and slicing it up, the killing fart is already done." She turned around to grin at him. Her hair was all disarrayed from the long flight here, and she was covered in dust and sweat from the hot day. "How about I take over, so we don't get poisoned from your cooking again." He laughed as she slugged him in the leg, laughing. "My cooking isn't that bad." She said while standing up and planting her fists on her hips. "That's what you think" Trunks dodged her second slug that was aimed at his chest. He grabbed on to her fist as she tried to hit him again while laughing all the while. As he held on to her hand, their eyes locked for a brief second that felt like it lasted for eternity. Caryn quickly pulled her fist back as if burned, and lowered her eyes, she coughed lightly the said in an embarrassed voice, "well, I'm going to go get cleaned off before dinner, I'll be back in a while." at that she took off into the air off to the south.

Caryn's heart was pounding so hard she thought it would break her ribs, her breathing was coming in quick short intakes, as she flew through the air towards a small waterfall about a hundred miles from their camp, she hadn't told Trunks about it, because she liked it to herself. The waterfall itself was beautiful, the water ran from an underground spring, so the water seemed to shoot out on a hole in the side of a cliff. There was a large pool at the base of it, filled with crystal clear water, it didn't look very deep at first site, but when she swam to the middle of it, she couldn't touch the bottom nomatter how deep she dove. There was palm trees and large boulders surrounding the pool, which offered shade. As Caryn landed at the beach of the pool, she pulled off her clothes and flew up to the top of the cliff so she was just above the water fall, and dived in, the cold water hit her in a rush, she swam to the surface and sighed as she floated on her back, it felt good to be clean and cool. She swam in circles on her back for a couple of minutes before she stopped under the water fall to wash her hair, she started singing a song that she used to hear all the time back home, it was a song by 'dido', it always used to help her relax. So as she washed about a weeks worth of dust, sweat, and grime off her body, she sang, I did'nt hear you leave, I wonder how am I still here, and don't want to move a thing, it might change my memory, Oh I am what I am, I do what I want, And I cant have. 

Trunks finished butchering the buffaloe, that Caryn had brought and decided to go find Caryn before he started cooking it. No matter what he said about Caryn's cooking, it was still better than his. Trunks took to the air, and sensed for Caryn's ki . He was surprised to find it so far off, ' I wonder what she's doing so far away?" he thought before going in a strait line south, to where she was, he cloaked his ki just to be safe, he didn't want to embarrass her or anything by showing upunannounced when she might be with another guy,the thougth automatically made rage bubble up in him, he surpress it, Caryn hadevery right to be with another guy, it's not like he would be sticking around for long anyway, nomatter how much it pained him, he would never belong in this world, but then again, if his guesses were right, neither did Caryn. As Trunks flew on, he spotted a green spot on the horizon, and Caryn's ki led strait to it, as he got closer, he picked up the sound of rushing water. As he got closer though, he heard another sound alltogether, it took him a second before he relized what it was. It was singing. Caryn was the last person he cold ever imagine singing, yet their it was. He didn't recognize the song, but it had a soothing effect. He landed in some palm trees beside a crystal clear pool that was positioned under a waterfall. He was shocked at how beautiful this place was. Caryn must come here to relax. He didn't spot her right off but he soon spotted her, she was bathing under that waterfall, completely naked, Trunks respectfully look away, but he couldn't help but notice the circular scar at the base of her back, he did stare at that however, the only people he knew with that scar were people who had had surgery to remove a tail, that could only mean one thing, she was Sayin.


	5. Camp

Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ or any other charecters in this fic, so nobody sue me. And if 

you are in this fic and don't like it, tough.  
  


A/N: Review or I will update no more. Hey heres lots of chappys for ya since it's been so long.

After Caryn was done washing off all the dirt and grime off her skin, she took her time flying back to camp. Trunks had been at the waterfall, he had only been there for a few minutes, but Caryn could've sensed his ki anywhere, she had spent hours memorizing that certain feel in her stomach. What puzzled her though was that he was so shy about it, if he wanted to tell her something, he could've just yelled it at her, but instead he had just flew off. The only reason for his actions, that she could think of were that he was a peeping tom, but she refused to think that of him, Trunks wasn't one of those stupid perverted boys that she knew at school. Once again, thinking of home brought a pang of homesickness washing over her. She missed her family and friends terribly, it had been almost one year since her leaving, most likely, all searches for her had been abandoned, after a year of missing, all the authorities probably thought she had just ran away. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes as she flew back to camp.

Trunks sat and thought for quite a while after he arrived back at camp. How could she be Sayin? Even if this was a whole different world, there was no other being even nearly as strong as she was. The whole matter eluded him completely. He decided to put it out of his mind, Caryn would tell him about her heritage when she was ready, and only then.

When Caryn arrived back at camp she found all of hers and Trunks belongings packed up into small bundles, that would easily fit on their backs, the meat from her recent kill had been cooked in a certain way that she had first discovered shortly after arriving here. The meat was cooked very slowly for about an hour, until it turned into a hard jerky like substance, but she could only do this using a very small energy beam, or otherwise it wouldn't work. Caryn walked around the camp several times before she finally sensed Trunks coming, she decided to sit on the ground and wait for him to arrive.  
  


A/N; I know it was kinda short, but the next part is a surprise for y'all.


	6. Desert romance

Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ or any other charecters in this fic, so nobody sue me. And if 

you are in this fic and don't like it, tough.

  
  


A/N: Review or I will update no more.

When he did get there, he was holding a plain wooden box in his hands, the box looked to be made of cherry wood, with a plain brass lock on the front of it. When she asked him what it was, he replied in an even voice, "It's a good luck charm, open it up and see" Caryn looked at the box , then she slowly opened the box to reveal a small silver ring with small plain polished gem set in the middle, she could barely make out very small writing in some language surrounding the jewel. As she looked closer, she could barely make out the writing Magical, Wonder, Mystical, thunder.' "What does it mean, Trunks?" she asked looking up at him. "You will know what it means when you are ready," he said gripping her hand in his. Abruptly he broke into a grin and got a mischievous glint in his eyes, "But right now, its time to have you go home," for a second Caryn only looked at him, then she broke into a broad grin, "Really, you mean it, I get to see my family and friends again," she said as she jumped on him, wrapping arms and legs around him and kissing his cheeks ecstatically, she suddenly stopped and looked at him, still not letting go of him, "do you think I'm ready, am I done with my training, because if I'm not, I'm not going anywhere." "Would I really say that you're going to go home, if you weren't ready" he replied in a dry voice. With that she went back to hugging him and kissing him. All at once, he hugged her closer to him and kissed her on the lips, his hands snaked around her back to touch the scar at the base of her back, she gasped in shock and pleasure as his fingers slowly circled that spot, he grinned at her reaction and captured her mouth with his again, he gently laid her down on the ground under the shade of the vast tree, and they were occupied for a long while afterwards

Caryn lay awake bathed in moonlight, lying under the tree thoroughly wrapped in , Trunks powerful arms, was in bliss, she was going home, she was happier than she had ever been in her life. She missed all her friends painfully, she missed her moms presence, even if she was just doing her Wuzzles, she missed her friends, she missed Kimmy's ditziness, she missed Jeff's stupid flowery names for her. She even missed her sister Allie. Allie would have graduated by now, and was probably off to college. Without realizing it, tears of joy, and tears of homesickness started running down her face. As if sensing her distress, Trunks arms tightened reasuredly around her, and he nuzzled her neck, whispering, "You'll never be alone, as long as I'm here." Caryn turned her head, and gently nipped his nose with her teeth, he grinned, and nipped her ear while she fell into a deep blissful sleep.

  
  
  
  


A/N: I know, Another short chapter, Any body who goes to Golden Highschool in Colorado heres a shout out to you!


	7. Going home

Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ or any other charecters in this fic, so nobody sue me. And if 

you are in this fic and don't like it, tough.

  
  


A/N: Review or I will update no more. This is a long chapter, yay!

Caryn woke up with Trunks arms still wrapped around her pleasantly. She gave a sigh of content. Then she remembered where she was going today, she was going to get out of this blasted desert once and for all! She gave a small squeak of excitement. She gently peeled Trunks arms for around her before getting up, and getting dressed in her shorts and shirt she had made out of one of the wildebeest she had killed for supper a while back, the outfit was of a dark brown, almost black color, and it was softer than any cotton she had worn back home. After she was done dressing, she decided it was time to wake up Trunks, as she turned around to wake him, she was startled to find him awake and watching her with those icy blue eyes. "So I see you're awake", Caryn said as she bended down to gently kiss him. "thank you" she added quietly as he smiled up at her and propped himself up on one elbow. "what are you thanking me for? You're the one I should be thanking." He said smiling and earning himself another kiss. "Thank you for last night, thank you for training me, thank you for this ring, and most of all thank you for you." Trunks had slowly stood up throughout her little thank-you speech, when she had finished, he gently kissed her and whispered, "I should thank you, not the other way around." For reasons unknown to Caryn, she suddenly turned beat red. She quickly changed the subject, "Hurry up sleepy head, I want to get home and beat Trent's ass, as soon as possible. And I want to introduce you to my mom and family, my sister will have a fit." This earned Trunks a round of blushes. Trunks got dressed in some cotton baggy pants and his regular tank top shirt, he didn't like the leather homemade clothes, he said they made him itch. As Caryn walked by him to pick up her pack, she couldn't help but pinch Trunks butt as she passed him. He looked at her in startelment, then mock scowled at her. After they had all of their supplies and packs ready, they took to the air.

As they flew through the air, Caryn studied her ring that Trunks had given her. The stone was an impossibly deep green, the reflection it gave off from the sun was gorgeous. And the writing around it, what language was it? Where was it from? How did Trunks get it? All these questions and more were buzzing through her head as Trunks reached over and gently held her hand in his as they flew home.

When Caryn saw the distant shoreline of the United States, she squeezed Trunks hand for reassurance. I wonder how mom is, and Allie, and even Johnny. I've been gone so loong now. Mabey they're mad that I left so quickly, I could've sent them just one letter. No, because then they'd know where I'd gone, and so would my enemies. God! I miss them so much. With this thought she shot forward going twice the speed she had been flying on her hurry to get home.

As Trunks and Caryn were flying over the Appalachian Mountains, out of no where shot a energy beam hitting Trunks hard in the side. Trunks fell to the ground gaining speed. Cary raced down to catch him. She helped him up as he surveyed the damage. It wasn't that bad, it just looked bad. " Where the hell did that come from?" Trunks demanded angrily. "Beats me, I'll go check it out." Caryn stated plainly and before Trunks could protest, Caryn was shooting off to where Trunks had fallen from the sky.

As Caryn neared the spot they had been flying when Trunks had been hit, another beam shot towards her, she easily swatted it away, the only reason the earlier one had even harmed Trunks was because they were surprised. She shot down to wear the beam originated. She landed quickly in the clearing of some pine trees to see a figure dart through the Forrest. Caryn cursed under her breath. She hated it when she had to chase things on foot. Flying was so much easier. She quickly caught up to the fleeing attacker and tackled her into some brush, easily pinning their attacker. As she got a better look and the person she was restraining she found that it was a young girl, no older than 14. She had bright red hair with deep black eyes shining with defiance. "Why did you shoot at me!?" Caryn asked in a growl. "I wont tell you anything you traitorous bitch!!" the girl yelled back at her, now Caryn was starting to loose her temper. "I'm not a traitor you little wretch! I've come to fight those demons, now what I want to know is why the hell did you shoot down my partner and try to shoot me!?" The girl looked shocked at the words that were coming out of Caryn's mouth. "What, how can you fly then?" the girl asked ignoring Caryn's question. Caryn let the girl up seeing the defiance replaced with curiosity. "I learned from a friend." At this answer the girl shot another energy beam at Caryn, snarling. Caryn caught it and shot it harmlessly into space. "Will you stop doing that please" Caryn said exasperated. But before she could say anything else, she felt Trunk's ki coming near. Trunks landed lightly beside the two girls "I see you caught her, what a surprise." Trunks said with a grin to Caryn. "I'm not the one that got hit by her." Caryn replied evilly. Trunks brushed aside her remark with a smirk, "So what have you gotten out of her, pupil?" Trunks asked, making the last word an insult. " I think she's a renegade, but could things have gotten that bad while we were gone?" Caryn answered Trunks, turning serious. "We've been gone only a year, it's very possible that things could have turned for the worst." Trunks answered thoughtfully. At this Caryn turned paper white, "I've got to get home, If anything has happened to them…I'll never be able to forgive myself." Caryn and Trunks flew off towards the small town of Golden, with no idea what they were in for, and leaving a very startled young woman running to tell her band about the attack.

As Caryn and Trunks neared Caryn's home, the signs of destruction and hard times littered the countryside. Instead of Caryn breaking down like he had expected of her, determination and deadly rage replaced the tears and sorrow that should have been there. Trunks stopped Caryn when they were about twenty miles from Caryn's home. "We can't just go rushing into this, we have to have a plan, a line of action." Trunks said gently, looking into her emerald green eyes.

  
  


A/N: Yay! Caryn's back home, hmm I wonder what will happen.

Melissa: Hmm. I predict everyones gonna die.

ME: Hey don't give it away.

Melissa: Heres a shout out to our Highschool Hell Golden, our mascot is even a demon so beat that. HA!

  
  



	8. I don't think we're in Kansas anymore

Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ or any other charecters in this fic, so nobody sue me. And if 

you are in this fic and don't like it, tough.

  
  


A/N: Review or I will update no more. 

  
  


After some extensive planning and arguing Trunks and Caryn decided that they would first go to Caryn's house and see if they could find out more information about the supposed androids. As Trunks and Caryn approached the house on foot, to mask their ki's incase one of these supposed androids could sense them, they discovered the house was being guarded by a number of young men and women, some were playing cards and there was even one reading a book. As Caryn browsed the faces of the guards she found something that shocked her more than anything that had happened in the last year, two guards, both young men Caryn remembered as being bullies at school, walked out of the house with a bruised and bleeding Jeff between them. Without thinking Caryn leaped from out of her hiding place and at the guards. Caryn landed lightly in front of Jeff's captors. The guards looked startled, but seeing her small frame, they smirked at her, "Get out of our way girly, before you get hurt" The taller of the two said smirking smugly. Caryn suddenly broke into an evil grin. "Why don't you try Ricky" She made his name into an insult, hatred and disgust laced her every word. The two guards looked startled that this girl whom they had never seen knew his name, they quickly recovered though and through Jeff aside, charging at her with in-human speed, Caryn easily fended them off with a series of punches and kicks. She ended the fight quickly with two small energy beams to both of their stomachs, the two of them went flying into the nearby fence. Caryn yawned and dusted off her hands. She went into fighting stance when she saw the rest of the guards coming towards her, she wasn't afraid of the ones who were at the front of the procession and who were cracking their knuckles, and anticipating the fight, she was afraid of the ones near the back who were moving stealthily and who were looking at their surroundings, judging the best place to attack her from, they were the dangerous ones. The first guard was about to attack when Trunks suddenly came to Caryn's side, "If we fight all of them at once, it will take too long, and some will escape, so I'm going to do this the easy way ok?" Trunks whispered into Caryn's ear, Caryn gave him one quick nod, never taking her eyes off her opponents. Trunks suddenly powered up into super Sayin, all of the guards standing around them were blown back harshly by the immense power that was emanating off of Trunk's body, they all landed unconscious scattered about the pair of fighters in the middle of it all. "Well that was easy" Caryn said cheerily while looking at Trunks and feeling all the raw energy that was surrounding him, she had to admit, seeing it in real life is much better than the cartoon. She suddenly remembered poor Jeff lying on the ground where he'd been dropped on the ground. She bent over him and checked his pulse, he was alive, but his pulse was weak. She quickly picked him up and opened her front door, to be almost stabbed by a figure with ebony hair like herself.

  
  


A/N: Sounds Like something my sister would do to me. My mom has called the cops on us before because we had one of our notorious fist fights. The cops kept trying not to laugh. Oh yah and my sisters name is Allie and my brothers name is Johnny, but of course there are my other syblings, Jazz, Daniel, Maria, and Felipe Jr. that makes seven.


	9. Surprise

Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ or any other charecters in this fic, so nobody sue me. And if 

you are in this fic and don't like it, tough.

  
  


A/N: Review or I will update no more. 

  
  


Caryn's eyes opened wide as her sister came rushing at her, head down, eyes closed, and screaming for all she was worth, Caryn shifted Jeff's body to enable her to grab the knife out of her screaming sisters hands. "My god Allie! What do you thing you're doing, trying to kill your own sister, and we haven't even been fighting!" Caryn laughed as Allie opened her eyes to see her younger sister standing before her with Jeff slung over her shoulder. "It can't be! It is! It's you! God I'm so glad to see you Caryn!" Allie through herself at Caryn and began hugging her tightly, Caryn was surprised to find that she was about six inches taller than her big sister. Caryn still holding Jeff hugged Allie with one arm. "Umm.. can I put Jeff on a bed before you kill him?" Caryn asked while laughing at her Little Big sister's enthusiasm. "Oh of course, of course," Allie said, a deep sadness returning to her eyes.

After laying Trunks down on the couch where she used to watch TV, Caryn went down into the kitchen to have a cup of tea with Allie. "What happened to the guards?" Allie asked looking alarmed. "Don't worry, we took care of them" Caryn said gently sipping her tea. "but..but.. how could you..I mean…they'll send more, we have to get out of here, however you distracted the others, more will come, and I cant stop them from arresting you or me." Allie said with disdain in her voice and fear running through her. "No they wont, we can take care of you and ourselves, and we didn't distract the guards, they are unconscious as we speak." Caryn said grinning smugly as she sipped her tea some more. She returned to pure seriousness and asked the question she was fearing the answer too, "Where's mom?" Allie stared into her tea and a single tear dripped down her cheek, "they killed her Caryn, those bastards killed her!" Allie cried out, tears streaming down her face, a single tear rolled down Caryn's cheek as she asked "When?" "About three months ago, he killed her." Allie answered, "he?" Caryn asked, already knowing the answer, "That bastard Trent, he came here one night wanting to know where we had hidden you, when we said we didn't know he shot mom with this thing, it looked like a giant ray of light." At this Allie started crying hysterically. Caryn clenched her hands so hard blood silently dripped to the white tile floor, pain and rage filled her. She slowly got up from the table and whispered "I'll make him pay for this" Allie looked at her with wide tear filled eyes "you cant, I don't know where you've been this last year, but Trent's not human any more, I don't think he was ever human, you might have become strong Caryn, but you cant go against those beams" Allie said desperately. "Oh, really," Caryn said while holding her hand palm up and balancing a ball of pure energy in her hand, it wasn't very big, only about the size of a base ball, but it was powerful enough to be able to blow up a city. Allie stared in shock at her, without listening to Allie's protests about how that couldn't be possible Caryn gently asked "Wheres Johnny?" Allie snapped out of her stupor and replied shakily "He leads a small resistance group that is somewhere around the mountain. "Without saying another word, Caryn walked out the front door to where Trunks was silently watching over the place, " I need to get all of my friends here now, before any more can be hurt. Will you get Kimmy and Renne, while I get Elizebeth and Hollie?" Trunks nodded, he had heard her sister crying and telling Caryn about her mother, he suddenly gave her a tight hug, his arms encircling her protectively as Caryn sobbed into his shirt. Trunks held Caryn for a couple of minutes while he stroked her hair gently, "It will get better, I promise" Trunks whispered comfortingly into her hair. When Caryn stopped crying, she gently stepped back from Trunks and smiled gratefully at him. Trunks nodded in understanding. Caryn whispered a quiet thank-you then headed off towards Renne and Hollie's houses, and Trunks going in the opposite direction headed towards Kimmy and Renee's houses.

  
  


A/N: I hate school!


	10. technoligy hell yah

Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ or any other charecters in this fic, so nobody sue me. And if 

you are in this fic and don't like it, tough.

  
  


A/N: Review or I will update no more. 

  
  


As Caryn landed in Hollie's front yard, she was met with the same situation that was at Caryn's house, except that there wasn't as many guards at there were at her house. Caryn easily took care of them with a simple power up like what Trunks had done earlier, except she wasn't able to go super Sayin therefor there were some left standing. A young man on the right of her quickly shot an energy beam at her, she lightly raised her hand and over powered it with one of her own, the man was burned to ashes immediately. Caryn flinched at the death scream the boy let out. With that all the guards remaining quickly turned and started running. Caryn stepped lightly into the house, carefully checking for any body with a weapon running at her. The house appeared empty, but as she checked into a small bathroom, she sensed a very small ki signal coming from a wall in the corner, "Hollie? Hollie, I know you're in here, It's me, Caryn, everything's alright now, you'll be safe." Caryn spoke in the most soothing voice she could, almost immediately, the wall where she had sensed the ki, started to slide out in an almost door like way. Caryn stood in shock as Hollie's curly topped head peaked out and stared at her in wide eyes.

As Hollie and Caryn walked out of Hollie's house, Hollie gasped at the amount of guards encircling them, there were near to thirty of these android humans all at the ready stance. Caryn cursed rudely and shoved Hollie back against the side of the house. She immediately went into fighting stance. The guards made the mistake of coming at her one at a time, she easily disintegrated them with a powerful ki blast, finally they decided to come at her as one, Caryn fought them. She blocked most of the hits and kicks they were throwing at her, but was still on the defensive, finally after feeling a fist hit her in the stomach and slam her to the ground, she got mad. She flew at her smirking attackers, and easily finished them off with a Kamehameha wave that she had taught herself. She looked back at Hollie after the fight was done, Hollie's eyes looked like they were about to pop right out of her head. Caryn fought down a giggle that rose in her throat at the sight of her large friend. "Sorry about that." Caryn said now breaking into a large grin.

Hollie quickly recovered from her stupor and to Caryn's shock glared with one hand on her hip and tapping her foot. Caryn took on an innocent look,( or as innocent as she could manage). Hollie just glared at her then in a motherly tone she asked sternly, "Where have you been all this time?". Caryn ignored the question, and answered with one of her own, "What happened to your bathroom wall?" At that Hollie blushed fiercely, "Oh, that? That's been there for years, I made it when I was younger to hide my work." Caryn raised an eyebrow and looked at Caryn skeptically, "What work?" but before Hollie could answer, Caryn saw several figures running towards them at full speed, the would be attackers though made the mistake of running in a tight group for safety. Caryn rolled her eyes then shot a quick ki beam at them, a large explosion consumed the figures. Caryn quickly told Hollie to get on her back, "What in the world for?" Hollie asked in confusion, but never the less getting onto Caryn's back. Hollie squealed in fright, and clung tighter to Caryn's neck as Caryn took to the air. As Caryn and Hollie neared Renee's house, they found it completely deserted, and by the looks of the dust and cobwebs that had collected on the stairs. "Where is every body?" Caryn asked confusedly. "That's what I've been trying to tell you idiot, Renne belongs to the resistance group that your brother leads." Caryn stared at Hollie for a moment the asked, " Where is this resistance group?" "It's inside the mountain, I was able to help them build the headquarters in a hidden cave system that runs through the mountains. Caryn decided to meet Trunks back at the house, then take everybody to the so-called resistance group.

  
  


A/N: Like I said I really really hate school! But I get permission from my ceramics teacher to ditch her class so I can update so everybody thank Mrs. Madison! THANKYOU!


	11. Yeah, just read it!

Yeah...to the ppl that actually read this thing, I dont really want to go on with it, so if one of youzes wants to take it up just e-mail me at triplecreasent@hotmail.com, and I would be happy to pass it on to you. 


End file.
